Not Just A Friend
by crazy diva
Summary: Peter was not just a friend to Neal, he was like a father. This father's day Neal wanted to do something special for Peter but when did things go according to plans any way.


**A/N I know that I'm too late for posting this fic but i had started it and then lost track. so now i finished and uploading it. this is my 1st fic ever, i have never written before. i hope you'll like it. White collar is my favorite show. I love the Neal and Peter dynamic that they show on the show, so i attempted to write it.**

**disclaimer: not mine though I wish Matt Bomer was.. sigh! any ways here goes.. **

** Not Just A Friend**

Neal hated father's day. He had spent more than a decade hating his father. He had no respect or love for that man at all, but after spending his time with Peter his mind changed. When he saw Peter, he saw a father figure. He respected Peter and loved him and surprisingly Peter and El had also accepted him and cared for him. They were like a family to him so that's why this father's day Neal wanted to do something special for Peter.

Neal wanted to make Peter feel special, wanted to show Peter how much he meant to him but Neal had no idea how he was going to do it. Neal, who was usually so good at gifting people and making people feel special, was drawing a blank. Father's day was only 2 days away and Neal was a little nervous , ok more like freaking out because he didn't know how Peter would react or what to get him for that matter. Neal was sitting on the terrace, sipping wine and trying to figure out what to get Peter. It was after 1 am when it struck him, so he got to work without wasting any more time and before he knew it, the sun was already up. So he prepared breakfast and went for a shower. He was ready by the time his partner came to pick him up. Neal was a little tired from staying up all night and also he had had a little too much to drink while trying to plan Peter's gift so his head also hurt a little.

Once he was in the car he gave Peter the coffee he had made for him and took a large gulp of his coffee. "You okay Neal" asked Peter looking concerned. Peter had noticed that Neal was not his usual perky self. He was tired and seemed a little nervous, Peter was worried about him. "Long night" Neal replied, it touched him that Peter was concerned for him

The office was buzzing with energy; they had caught a new case. Everyone was excited about not having to work on a mind numbingly boring mortgage fraud or insurance fraud case. The Harvard crew was already set up in the conference room; Jones and Diana were waiting in the bullpen with the case file. They were filling Neal and Peter up with the details before the briefing.

"Marcus Gates, he is a suspect in a number of heists and does not mind using violence to get what he wants. There are reasons to believe that he is in New York and is here to sell a painting he stole from the last heist he did in Europe" said Peter, when everyone had settled in.

"So Neal, any inputs?" asked Peter

"Marcus and I may have crossed paths in the past. He is a thief and will go to any lengths to get what he wants. He is smart and good at what he does."

Peter started "Diana, ask the local fences, Jones put a surveillance team on him I want to keep an eye on him and Neal…"

"Ask around see if there is any word on Marcus on the street" Neal finished Peter's sentence.

Everyone could see the found smile on Peter's face. It was no secret that Peter admired Neal a lot and Neal respected Peter and would go to great lengths to protect him. Neal had become an integral part of the team and they all cared for him.

After the meeting was over Peter and Neal went to Peter's office. Peter asked "hey Neal, you sure you are ok?" "Yes Peter, I'm fine just a little tired that's all didn't get sleep last night so was just painting." _That wasn't a complete lie_, Neal thought,

"Not a forgery I hope" Peter asked with a smile

"Peter, you wound me."

"Ok Neal go to your desk and work on some cold cases and get some aspirin for the head ache" Peter stated

Neal smiled he never could hide anything from Peter. Even though Neal was a world class conman Peter was always able to read him and Neal didn't mind that. They worked on cold cases for a while and when it was lunch time, Peter went up to Neal's desk and said "come on Neal, it is lunch time."

"Umm Peter actually I already have plans for lunch"

"Oh alright see you later then." Peter headed out for lunch with Jones and Diana

Neal was going to have lunch with Elizabeth to ask her permission, to see if Peter would be ok with the idea and to plan it out.

El arrived looking her regular pretty self in a white dress with a black suit jacket on top. Neal got up to greet her. "Hi El you look beautiful, as usual." "Well, thank you Neal" El responded with a smile. They sat, ordered the food and talked about other things but Neal had no idea how to broach the subject he had called El for. El had noticed Neal's discomfort so she thought of just asking him "ok Neal spit it out already, I know you want to say something so get it out."

"You can tell me anything Neal, you know that."

"Isitokifigotpetersomethingforfather'sday?" Neal said it all in 1 breath without pausing.

"Whoa Neal sweetie, take a breath and say so I can _understand _what you say this time. So honey let's try it one more time ok."

Neal blushed "um El…I was wondering you know…if it was wrong…I mean if um its ok for me to get Peter something for father's day."

El had never seen Neal so riled up. She was amused seeing Neal, who was known for his silver tongue babble awkwardly. El looked at him fondly "Neal, honey we consider you as a family you might as well be our kid seeing how Peter lectures you, he tells you to do something and you do the complete opposite. We get too worried when you get in trouble, you are the reason for his grey hair and we wouldn't have it any other way sweetie. You are family and I'm sure Peter would love it if you got him something for father's day."

Neal felt relieved and a little calm after talking to El; she had that effect on people. On the way to office he talked to moz to know more about Marcus and what he was up to in the city.

Neal reached office and realized he was a little late and everyone was back. So he directly went up to peter's office to relay the information he had got from mozzie "You're back", Peter said without looking up. "Yes, sorry got a little late."

"It's alright Neal and you look better too."

"Feeling better too Peter."

"So got anything from your contacts about Marcus?"

"Yes he is in town and is here looking for a buyer The Storm on the Sea of Galilee. It is a painting of 1633 by the Dutch Golden Age painter Rembrandt van Rijn. The painting depicts the miracle of Jesus calming the waves on the Sea of Galilee, as depicted in the fourth chapter of the Gospel of Mark in the New Testament of the Christian Bible. It is Rembrandt's only seascape. It is widely believed, because of the fourteen people in the boat, that Rembrandt painted himself in the boat along with the twelve disciples and Jesus. The crewmember looking out towards the viewer of the painting has been suggested as being a self-portrait of Rembrandt."

Peter looked up in awe. He was always amazed by Neal's brain, he had so much information, he was like an art encyclopedia and even though he hadn't even finished high school, he was so much smarter than the Harvard grads he had. "Ok so let's gather everyone in the conference room and make a plan to catch this man."

"OK so Marcus has been staying at The Pierre and is looking for a buyer for The Storm on the Sea of Galilee by Rembrandt.

"I think you should send me as a buyer and once you have got him on tape you can arrest him." Neal said.

"Ok so Neal, try and set up a meet with Marcus."

"Already done he is meeting me tomorrow at 1: 45 pm at the dock warehouses"

Peter looked exasperated but was proud of Neal, Neal was always a step ahead and he was really good hearted man just drifted on the wrong side

Peter had his_ Neal what am I going to do about you?_ look on "Fine, so Jones set up a team for the take down and Neal go home get some rest I want you at your best, come on I'll drive you."

"But, Peter..." but Neal was cut off by Peter's hand" You need your rest and that's final, take Marcus' file home go over it properly and get ready for the undercover assignment."

Neal reluctantly agreed and realized that he could finish working on Peter's gift

Peter never really feel the absence of anything, he and El had a perfect life and they never really talked about kids, they both were very career oriented and were happy with Satchmo but when father's day came he always wondered how different things would have been if he had a kid. And then unintentionally his thoughts drifted to Neal. He thought of Neal as a kid, always getting on his nerves, always doing the opposite of what has been told. A small smile crept up on the agents face as he thought of Neal. When did Neal stop being an ex con and became family?

When it was time for the meet Peter gave Neal his 'be careful' speech, "Neal you know this man is dangerous so you be careful and if you get any hint that the meet is going downhill just say the take down word and we'll come in. The backup is two minutes away. Be careful Neal" Peter had a concerned/worried expression.

"Yes Peter I'll be fine don't worry."

"You better be, El is making dinner tonight with all your favorites and you know how she gets when we make her wait."

"I wouldn't dream of it" Neal smiled hearing the underlying concern in Peter's statement.

"Neal this is a two – way transmitter so we can hear you and this watch has GPS so we know where you are at all times. And Neal anything happens just say the word and we'll be there."

"Of course and big brother is always watching." Neal said with a smile while stepping out of the van, trying to lighten the mood.

Peter saw Neal smiling and smiled back but he didn't feel it. He could feel something was going to happen, he could feel it in his gut and his gut was never wrong. So he sat down and worried about Neal. Jones and Diana were with Peter in the van and they could sense that Peter was really worried about Neal.

"Come on Peter, Caffrey will be alright, he is Caffrey." Jones told Peter trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Peter replied with a sigh.

Then Neal's voice came up on speakers so they all got to work.

They all could here Neal charming Marcus; they were talking like they were good ol' buddies. Everything was fine up until they heard shots getting fired. And suddenly Peter was in action mode, he started spouting orders and on the speakers they could hear Neal saying the take down phrase. Peter was really worried about Neal and in between the two block run from the van to the warehouses his head played nasty scenarios of Neal being hurt or worse… no he wouldn't let himself think that way.

Peter and his team and swat spread out, they entered the building while in the meantime Neal was trying to run from those big men with guns. He had already scooped out the building for possible escape routes; he was closest to the fire escape so Neal took a left and went down the fire escape. While getting down the fire escape Neal was wondering how things went so bad so fast, one minute he and Marcus were all friendly and the next a guy comes in whispers something in Marcus' ear and then all hell broke loose. Neal heard gun shots being fired close to him so he ran faster. Neal reached the 1st floor and stopped abruptly realizing that the last part of the stairwell was missing. He was in a narrow street without traffic, and all he could think about was running and how Peter should have really been here by now. Neal really didn't want to ruin today by getting hurt or killed. He ducked from another shower of bullets, looked doubtfully at the sidewalk below, and decided that he would have to risk it.

Suddenly he felt a burning pain in his left arm and he launched himself, startled by the pain. His feet made contact with the floor and then they slipped. The ground was cold, hard and unforgiving. Neal tried to get up thinking he would have to run because the men would be chasing him. He tried to get up but he felt blinding pain in his arm and leg. _Great! _Hethough_ not exactly what I had in mind for today. _

"Neal!" He heard Peter screaming his name concern dripping from his voice. Neal tried to reply but could only manage a small whimper. In no time Peter was next to him checking him, talking to him and assuring him.

Peter had seen Neal fall and then froze with fear. Peter now understood what it felt like to have your 'heart in your mouth'. "Neal!" he yelled and then ordered Diana to call the EMTS and ran to go be with his friend.

He reached Neal in what felt like eternity and was scared by the state Neal was in but swallowed his fear and went to Neal. "The EMTs are coming Neal, just stay awake buddy. You are going to be just fine."

In no time the EMTs were there and peeled Peter off of Neal and started working on him in lightning fast speed and Peter just stood there like in a trance. When the EMTS were loading Neal on the stretcher and into the ambulance Peter snapped out of his trance and followed them. "I'm going with him" Peter stated in a no nonsense voice.

In the ambulance Peter was holding Neal's hands and was just staring at Neal's unconscious form, praying that he would be alright. EMTs had given Neal a sedative which helped Neal with the pain and he had passed out soon after. Peter was so worried he couldn't think straight, all his thoughts were jumbled and made no sense.

"He is going to be alright sir." One of the two EMTs stated. "It's nothing serious, a graze wound and probably a broken leg. He will be fine."

"Thank you." Peter replied, a little relieved that his friend would be fine but he was still worried for Neal.

Once they reached the hospital, Neal was wheeled into the ER while Peter was left stranded. He thought he'd make some phone calls while waiting as he had left the crime scene without finishing up. So he called up Diana for an update on the case. He had to get his mind off worrying for Neal.

"How is Neal?" Diana said and Peter couldn't help but smile, Neal had managed to charm everybody. Diana was worried about Neal.

"They say he's going to be fine, I'm sure he will. How's everything on the scene? I left rather abruptly." Peter replied.

"Don't worry boss, Jones and I have got it in control. You just be with Neal and call us with any update."

"Will do Di." With that Peter cut the phone and started pacing, waiting for the doctor to arrive with some news on Neal. After an hour or so a doctor came towards him. He was pretty young looking and had a calming smile.

"Hi Agent Burke, I'm Dr. Smith. I am Mr. Caffrey's doctor."

Peter shook hands with the doctor and then asked about Neal.

The doctor smiled a knowing smile and said "Mr. Caffrey has a bullet wound graze on his shoulder, which has been stitched up and his arm will need to be supported by a sling for 3-4 weeks. His head wound was nothing serious and that too is stitched and his broken leg is being put into a cast as we speak. Now, Mr. Caffrey can be released today, if he has someone to look after him."

"That won't be a problem doctor, he'll come with me." Peter replied, knowing that no way he would be able to rest without knowing Neal was alright and not to forget that El would kill him.

When he went to meet Neal in his room, he almost laughed seeing Neal in a pair of scrubs. He looked so much younger and cuter. He had the sudden urge to ruffle Neal's hair.

"Hi bud, bet you are dying to leave from here." Peter stated and gave in to his urge and ruffled Neal's hair.

"Peter! Don't do that, not my hair. And yeah, I'm ready to leave more than ever." Neal replied trying to make his hair fine. Peter had no idea how eager Neal was to leave the hospital. He wanted to make the most of the rest of the evening. He just wanted to make Peter feel special and nothing was going according to the plan. Getting shot and making Peter worry was not on his plan.

Peter took the prescribed meds for Neal, helped Neal get in the car and then drove Neal hope. Peter was dreading telling El about Neal, El would kill him for getting Neal hurt. El loved Neal like her own son, she had accepted Neal from day one and he was sure she was going to mother Neal to no end.

El heard the car stopping near the house. The dinner was almost ready and Neal had dropped off the gifts for Peter before going to office. She couldn't help but feel excited because even though Peter and she were satisfied with their lives, they still sometimes felt like they were missing something; like they were incomplete. Then Neal sauntered into their lives and she felt very strong maternal instincts towards him and she knew Peter felt very protective of him. Knowing that Neal felt the same for them made her very happy. She went to open the door and greet her husband and her son. It felt weird but strangely right to refer Neal as their son. He was their son in many ways. As she opened the door, the sight that greeted her was shocking. Peter was helping Neal out of the car. Neal had a sling on his left arm and was hopping on his right foot because his left foot was in a blue cast and had a butterfly bandage on his forehead.

"Peter, what happened to Neal? And Neal, honey are you ok?" Her forehead creasing a little with concern. She didn't like seeing Neal injured and in pain.

"I'm fine El, its nothing." "He got shot and fell off a fire escape" Neal and Peter said simultaneously. Typical of Neal to lie about his pain and feelings and typical of Peter to anticipate what Neal was about to say and obviously worried about Neal, El thought. "Come on in sweetie, let's get you settled on the couch." Peter and El helped Neal settle on the couch. Neal let them fuss over him. He was too exhausted and just wanted to sleep. And before he knew it Neal was asleep.

While Neal slept Peter helped Neal get comfortable, helped him change into more comfortable clothes while El bought a quilt to cover him and fluffed his pillows. When they were satisfied that Neal was as comfortable he could get, they went into the kitchen to talk.

Neal woke up after a few hours to see it was a little darker outside and the house was filled with the aroma of delicious food, but it was the pain that woke him up. His arm was stinging and his head was also throbbing and so was his leg. _Maybe the pain meds are wearing off Neal thought. _Neal got off the couch and limped his way to the kitchen. He was only halfway there when he hear Peter asking him, "Neal, what are you doing out of bed?" clearly unhappy to see Neal moving about on his own. Neal smiled seeing the concern on his friend's face and then wordlessly Peter slipped his hands around Neal's waist to support Neal's waist and helped Neal sit on the nearest chair.

''Did you need something bud?" Peter asked once Neal was settled

"No, nothing just woke up and thought I'd hang out with you'll" Neal wanted this day to be special for Peter and he didn't want to be stuck in bed. El came in at that time and was also shocked to see Neal not resting. She also asked him the same question Peter had.

"You don't look so good bud, you need to be resting. The pain meds are wearing off aren't they; the pain woke you up didn't it." _Trust Peter to know what was happening. He can read me like a book, Neal thought__._

"Yes, Peter" Neal replied rolling his eyes. He always pretended that he was annoyed that Peter could read him so well but, secretly he was happy that someone could understand him so well.

"Let's get you some food, pain meds and get you settled back on the couch or the guest bed so you can rest. El has made our favorites for dinner. "

While eating dinner, Neal was too much in pain but was trying to be upbeat because he didn't want to salvage what was left of the night. Both El and Peter noticed how much of an effort it was for Neal to sit up. "Hey kiddo, why don't I just help you back to the couch" Neal got really annoyed.

"This not how I planned the night to be going" Neal said sounding petulant and childish.

"Oh I know sweetie but maybe tom when u are feeling a little better."

Peter had no idea what Neal and his wife were talking about he just sat there with a confused look on his face, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing hon, just help Neal on the couch while I get his meds."

"No. no meds they make me loopy" Peter was sure Neal sounded like a kid rather than a grown up.

Peter helped Neal back on the couch and tried to make him comfortable; El gave Neal his meds and went back in.

"So tell me, what you and my wife were talking about."

"Nothing Peter, just calm down I'm not making her my accomplice or anything. I like her and I like you too. You guys are amaaaazing." Then he just hugged Peter, Peter was startled but hugged him back. After the day's events he needed assurance that his partner, his kid was alright. Then he heard Neal wince. Peter quickly took Neal by the arm to see what hurt Neal, scared that he might have hurt him more.

"What happened kiddo?"

"I hate slings!" Neal exclaimed. "I can't hug you properly", looking and sounding very much like a 5 year old. Peter couldn't help but chuckle. "If you follow the doc's instruction to the letter it'll come off soon buddy." Peter replied and hugged Neal again glad to have Neal here and safe. He could feel another pair of hands joining the hug. Peter looked up to see that his wife had also joined them in the hug.

Then Peter noticed that on the coffee table was a black box and next to it was a big rectangular wooden box both were wrapped with a ribbon. He looked quizzically at his wife, "hon, what is this?"

"I'll let Neal explain" El replied with a smile.

"Neal?" Peter turned to look at Neal.

"Yes Peter?"

"What is this Neal?'

"It's for you Peter because you are special. Open it." Neal said simply. Peter looked at his wife, seeing her nod encouragingly, he opened the black box. When he opened it he was shocked to find a very classy and elegant looking watch. He distinctly remembered the conversation amongst the 3 of them during the Ghovat case. On top of the box was a note happy father's day written beautifully in Neal's handwriting. Peter was shocked, his eyes shining brightly. He looked at Neal completely dumbfounded. "Open the other" Neal simply said.

Peter opened the other gift, the big box. He gave a small gasp when he saw what was inside. It was a very beautiful painting but not just any painting; it was them and playing catch in the Yankee stadium. It was beautiful, it was magical. The evening light, the pitch, the stands all painted to perfection. And in the middle of the pitch stood two people happy and content, looking very much like father and son.

There was a note also, Peter picked it up and read it.

_**Peter, you have always been there for me through thick and thin. You have guided me when I lost my path sometimes. You have saved my sorry ass from trouble so many times that I have lost count.**__** You never give up on me peter, you believe in me. You somehow see the good in me. You believe in me when I don't believe in myself. I know I give you guys worry. And I don't mean to. I am not intentionally trying to make your lives more complicated. I know what you both have done for me. I know the sacrifices you have made for me, Peter. You have faith in me; you make me want to be a better person.**_

_**Peter, I know I'm not the easiest to handle but you and el have accepted me into your lives, taken me in your family. I feel loved, I feel like I belong here. I grew up admiring my dad but then when I came to know the truth I hated him. I never had a father to look up to, play catch with, and share my problems with. But when I think of how a father should be, I think of you. You and El mean everything to me. You'll have taken care of me, supported me through rough times, tried to knock sense into me basically you'll have always been there for me; my family.**_

_**Peter, I respect you a lot. I don't want to ever let you down, you're trust means everything to me. There might be some fall backs, some road blocks but I will try my best to be the man you want me to be. I want to make you proud. You are not just a friend to me Peter, you are more than a friend; you are like father to me. I love you. Thank you for everything**_

_**Neal**_

When Peter looked up, he had tears in his eyes. Neal, I love you too kid. And hugged Neal tightly but careful of his injuries. El also had tears in her eyes she sat next to Neal and gave him a kiss on his cheeks. Neal hugged them back and couldn't hold back his own tears_, probably because of the drugs he thought_. After a while peter felt Neal leaning more heavily on him, when he looked down he found his young charge sleeping. Peter couldn't help but smile at the sight. El too was looking very lovingly at him. They helped Neal settle down on the couch, fluffed his pillows and tucked him in.

"He looks so young right now" Peter mused out loud.

"Oh hon, I was so scared today when I saw him hurt, please be careful you both."

"You know El I never thought he thought so highly of me, respected me."

"Of course peter it's clearly written on his face, he loves you hon. Neal respects you a lot and wants to become like you. He tries so hard to make you proud. I'm glad he has us to look after him."

"Hmm you are right."

"Ok so I'm going to go get the sleeping bags so we can sleep down here. I know you will be worried that Neal might need something in the middle of the night."

"I am so lucky that I have you El, you are the smartest person I know." Peter pulled El closer and kissed her.

"Good answer Agent Burke." El said with a smile but when Peter leaned in for another kiss, she slipped off and said with a wink "Not in front of the kid, honey."

While El was upstairs Peter looked at Neal feeling glad that Neal wasn't hurt worse. Neal was like a son to him and he would protect Neal from anything and anyone. He would let no one harm _his _kid.

**A/N 2 : I hope you liked it. please review. **


End file.
